John Paul Jackson (italiano)
John Paul Jackson (30 luglio del 1950 - 18 febbrario del 2015) era un autore statunitense, insegnante, conferenziere e fondatore della "Streams Ministries International". Jackson spesso si focalizzava su argomenti del sopranaturale come sogni profetici, visioni, e l'interpretazione dei sogni come descritta nella Bibbia. Ha sviluppato una serie di corsi di addestramento profetici. Era il conduttore di Dreams & Mysteries con John Paul Jackson nella Daystar Network. E' stato spesso ospite in molti programmi radiotelevisivi che includevano The 700 Club, Sid Roth's It's Supernatural, This Is Your Day di Benny Hinn, e la "Table Talk" di Joni Lamb tra gli altri. Storia Durante un certo tempo divenne componente dei controversi Kansas City Prophets, che vennero sottoposti a molte critiche negli anni 80 e 90 per le loro pratiche e dottrine.Bill Jackson The Quest for the Radical Middle (Cape Town: Vineyard, 1999) chapter 13 In seguito ha fondato la "Streams Ministries International", un gruppo cristiano che si occupa della pratica della profezia. La carriera di Jackson si estese per più di 20 anni. E stato il pastore senior di due chiese, ed è anche stato parte dei pastori del "Tutoraggio Cristiano" Vineyard Movement ad Anaheim, sobborgo di Los Angeles (con John Wimber) e nella "Metro Christian Fellowship" a Kansas City, Missouri (con Mike Bickle). Nel 1997, J.P. Jackson lanciò il "The Streams Institute for Spiritual Development", un programma di addestramento per aiutare coloro che dichiarano di possedere il "dono della rivelazioneW. Nel 2003, più di 12000 studenti avevano seguito questi corsi, che sono stati svolti in Canada, Scozia, Polonia, Inghilterra, Svizzera, e Ucraina. Nell'estate del 2001, Jackson muove la sua sede al lago Sunapee, nello stato del New Hampshire. Nel 2008, J.P. Jackson trasferisce il qurtier generale del su ministero all'area metropolitana di Dallas-Forth Worth. ''L'incombente tempesta perfetta'' In quella che Jackson riferì come una "rivelazione da D-o", nel 2008 J.P.J. rilasciò una dichiarazione sul futuro che definì The Coming Perfect Storm. In this statement, he spoke of a time coming to America and the world in which economic, military, religious, political, and geophysical issues and events would occur in a relatively small period of time to make up a perfect storm of calamity. In the summer of 2009, Jackson was a guest on Sid Roth's It's Supernatural! radio and television program which aired on Trinity Broadcasting Network, The Inspiration Network, GOD TV, Daystar and other regional television stations. In the interview, Jackson describes in detail the events that were revealed to him. "I saw the year 2010 was going to be very difficult, especially as you get further into 2010. I saw the year, I kept hearing an angel saying in a deep loud voice, 'The woes of 2012. The woes of 2012. The woes of 2012.' I don’t know what those woes are, Sid. The angel did not tell me about those woes. But there was more emphasis on those woes than almost anything else that I was given." In a more recent web video series called "The Perfect Storm Revisited", Jackson elaborated more on his original message. In this video, he clarified his earlier statements regarding the year 2012. While stating he still did not know the details of what these "woes" were, he affirmed that he did not believe it would be anything on an apocalyptic or global destructive scale (making a reference to the film ''2012''). The Perfect Storm Revisited: Part 2 The subject of The Perfect Storm has been discussed on multiple mainstream television programs, including Joni Table Talk, and Sid Roth's, It's Supernatural! John Paul Jackson also hosted a monthly live webinar through his Institute for Spiritual Development (ISD), where he often spoke on current and future events that support the initial prophecy. Preparazione per la "tempesta perfetta" Preparing for The Perfect Storm is a John Paul Jackson resource developed to assist with preparingLutheran Renewal, The Beginning Winds of the Storm for The Perfect Storm'sJohn Paul Jackson. "The Perfect Storm by John Paul Jackson: Part 1." WSTK-ITV - Awe TV. Jan 10, 2009. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UuCHUhU9WE. Retrieved Feb 20, 2012. five elements. It does so by referencing spiritual and practical material, while acting as a portal to news articles that support the prophecies that were first spoken in 2008. The prophecies pertaining to the Perfect Storm have been broken down categorically, as have the news aggregated articles. Periodically, a member of Streams Ministries, which was founded by John Paul Jackson, will write an article under the heading, Symptoms of the Storm, which is intended to bring a compilation of articles together as evidence of The Perfect Storm. He considered mediums and other spiritists to be people with "divine" gifts that they have misused. Some Christians consider this view as heresy while others say there is indirect scriptural support for it. Pubblicazioni John Paul Jackson ha scritto diversi libri, molti dei quali sono stati tradotti in diverse lingue. Ha anche sviluppato delle risorse per l'addestramento dei "poteri profetici" ed ha prodotto molte serie di CD e DVD series, tra questi: Libri *John Paul Jackson, 7 Days Behind the Veil (Streams Publishing, 2006). *John Paul Jackson, Breaking Free of Rejection (Streams Publishing, 2004). *John Paul Jackson, I AM: 365 Names of God Book (Streams Publishing, 2002). *John Paul Jackson, Unmasking the Jezebel Spirit (Streams Publishing, 2002). *John Paul Jackson, Needless Casualties of War (Streams Publishing, 1999). CDs/DVDs *John Paul Jackson, Power and Authority (2011) Audio CD *John Paul Jackson, Keys to Receiving God's Justice (2009) DVD *John Paul Jackson, The Kingdom of God in Turbulent Times (2009) DVD *John Paul Jackson, The Coming Perfect Storm (2008) DVD *John Paul Jackson, Understanding Dreams & Visions (2007) Audio CD Courses authored and developed by John Paul Jackson *John Paul Jackson, The Art of Hearing God (1997–2011) *John Paul Jackson, Understanding Dreams and Visions (1997–2011) *John Paul Jackson, Advanced Prophetic Ministry (1997–2011) *John Paul Jackson, Advanced Workshop in Dreams and Visions (1997–2011) Note External links * Dreams & Mysteries * Streams Ministries * John Paul Jackson Ministries * John Paul Jackson's Facebook Fan Page * A John Paul Jackson Resource Fonti * Video * * Categoria:Cristiani protestanti Categoria:Leader religiosi statunitensi Categoria:Mistici cristiani Categoria:American Christian writers Categoria:Profeti cristiani